


Stars in the Night

by Polanthie



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: The magic you do for love.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #420: Love





	Stars in the Night

He could feel the shimmer of power in the clearing as it brushed against his skin like the heat of the summer sun moving in the breeze. Chris had followed the gentle tug on his magic as he moved through the preserve. He’d asked for guidance, for a place to hold a private ritual. Somewhere he could make an offering and a request, a gift of magic for the recovery of another.

The space looked and felt as though it had been made for his needs. Leaves cleared away, sticks and stones moved to the sides, animals welcome but asked not to linger. Clear enough that he could walk in bare feet and be sky clad if he needed to be.

The tree stump at the centre clearing seem to hum contentedly as he brushed his fingers over it asking it’s permission to be his alter. Though, maybe there was some underlying pain as though it was being stretched in a way it shouldn’t be. But nothing that really seemed to be distressing it. 

Something to look at if everything worked out.

It felt as though arms were wrapping round as he prepared the space, closing in the warm embrace of a hug. Something he hadn’t felt since his grand-mère had cast her final circle giving over her power as Matriarch to his Aunt Alicia.

To say his father had been incandescent with her choice was putting it mildly, it had probably been the only time he’d truly smiled that year. It had broken Gerard’s hold on the Argent family enough to allow him begin to plan. It had taken him a further three years to be able to wiggle out of the marriage his father had arranged for him. A marriage that had, in total, lasted eleven years and had almost killed him more than once. 

But one that had given him Alison, his bright shining star, a child that his father had been slowly trying to corrupt. A corruption that with a push and a prayer had been enough to break the tether that bound him and Victoria together. A push that had cost him so much of his magic that it had taken weeks to truly recover. But with the tether broken he’d been able to see Alison safely to France away from his father and his sister.

He didn’t have that much magic just enough for him to practice but not enough for him to be a witch or any use to his father. Not that his magic would have let Gerard anyway tied to Diana and Janus as it was. 

Diana did not welcome Hunters. And Janus did not see renewal in that kind of death.

His recovery had almost cost him the wolf moon, the one time of the year when the magic of the hunt and the magic of renewal could be combined. A time when it might be possibly to bring someone back from the gates of Hades. To lead Peter back before he was driven totally insane, giving him a chance to heal and to grieve before he became buried in revenge.

As the moon slowly crept in to view and the cold of the January night eased into his bones he made his offerings. Words long forgotten in a language he didn’t know sliding off his tongue. The salt, blood, fire, herbs and the offering of his magic to light the path back from Elysuim if Peter so chose. 

He could feel the wind in the grove pick up, the magic of the place he had found beginning to resonate through him. A hymn that was a blessing and a curse at the same time. 

As the spell completed younger magic joined his adding support and strength, helping his offerings for the renewal of the Hale pack to be accepted. 

Just as consciousness began to slip away from him as his magic finally gave out a familiar and amused voice slid in behind the encroaching dark.

“Oh Christopher, what have you done this time?”

*~*

Light hurt his eyes for a moment before it dimmed, smelling salts drawing him abruptly back from the comfortable darkness and Morpheus warm embrace.

“What the hell, sweetheart?” Words quietly breathed against his ear, familiar in only the way the one you love can be.

“You weren’t there, you needed help…” Chips of ice touched lips as his coughing stopped and his head fell back against his pillow again.

“Not at the cost of your magic, Christopher…” The voice of his Aunt cutting across whatever Peter had been about to say, anger that he knew he would have to face buried under concern. 

He was tempted to point out that it had worked, that his offerings had been accepted, that the hand gripping his just this side of being too tight was Peter’s. But he knew better than that, Alicia was not her mother’s daughter for nothing.

“… Alison is with Francois, before you ask.” The clipped tone of those words seeming to drop the temperature of the room by a degree or two. Letting him know he had no chance of getting away with anything this time.

And the tinkle of laughter in the back of his mind at that was neither pleasant nor welcoming accidentally completing a dedication to your God and Goddess didn’t impress anyone it seemed.

“You should be careful what you wish for Mr Argent, you never know just what the price will be.” 

The child from the grove came into his line of sight. Noah not far behind him, even if it was Alicia’s hand on the child’s shoulder. 

“Pluto's not pleased with you right now and the Nemeton finds that kind of funny. You are in so much trouble.”

The words ringing with barely concealed laughter in a way that only a child's could.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted February 2021


End file.
